Naruto: The power of Choice
by abo556
Summary: There is a saying; For every action there is a reaction and for every reaction there is a repercussion. If one man can control your initial action then you repercussion will be your demise. Join Naruto and his team as he starts his journey to control the power of choice. I do not own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is abo556 here starting another story.**

**My other stories are more or less up for adoption simply because there is so much going on in them its' hard to make a story that make sense and focuses on all the main characters in it.**

**So I need help with this story here because I like feedback and it would be nice to hear what the reader's would like to have happen.**

**Please Read and Review as well as ask questions or give advice**

**Thank You in advance for your help.**

It was a sunny day in the village of Konoha as ninja and citizen alike went along with their daily routine. The ninja were training in various training fields trying to perfect their skills in order to keep their home safe in case of an attack or to keep them alive during a mission. The civilian's where setting up shop preparing to sell their wares and services in the name of profit and helping keep the village's economy growing. However, none of them could have known that at the academy, where parents sent their children to become the soldiers of the village, a power was awakening and this power would steer the course of the world forever.

"Hn, Get up idiot" called at a voice that practically dripped with arrogance. The owner of that voice, Sasuke Uchiha, stood in a basic fighting stance with his fist outstretched smiling as he looked down on the blonde kid laying on the floor.

"What's the matter, afraid I'll knock you down again?" He called out once again. The kid in the ground slowly got back up and wiped off his orange sleeveless jacket and look at Sasuke with a look of determination.

He stared right into Sasuke's eyes and yelled "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I never give up." Sasuke growled kinda, pissed off that the idiot of their class wouldn't stay down and further his reputation as the strongest in the class. With his temper shortening he began to fall back into the start position of the basic fighting stance making his decision on what move he was going to do teach the blonde idiot a lesson. Naruto, seeing that Sasuke was about to start again looked him straight in the eye and mirrored his movements. When he saw Sasuke muscles tighten as if to attack his vision changed.

Naruto stood in a dark room that had four screens giving off a pale light. One by one each screen began to show something.

On the screen to the far left he saw Sasuke dashing towards him fist raised and saw as he threw a punch that landed on his cheek effectively knocking him down to the ground again, he shrugged it wasn't anything he couldn't get up from.

On the screen closer to the middle he saw Sasuke dash toward him again only this time instead of punching him he did a quick spin kick and hit him in the stomach, effectively knocking him at of the ring. Naruto wince at the display.

On the third screen from the left Naruto saw Sasuke dash and stop immediately in front of him to taunt him and to his surprise he saw the image of himself punch Sasuke in the stomach with so much force that Sasuke fell to his knees gasping for air, Naruto couldn't help but let out a cheer at the image cause Sasuke looked both surprised and hurt at the same time.

On the last screen, the one farthest to the right, Naruto saw the words "Choose" going across the top of the screen with the words "option 1" with the word punch in parenthesis. Under that he saw the words "Option 2" with the words punch in parenthesis. At the bottom of the screen he saw the words "Option 3" with the word win in parenthesis.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and choose option three because he really want to win and that seemed to be the way to do it. However he couldn't help but think that Sasuke "no matter how much of a show off he is" would do the incredibly stupid action the screen showed. With that final thought Naruto vision shifted again and standing across from him was Sasuke in his starting position preparing to attack. Before he could react to the changes of scenery he saw Sasuke move. He suddenly remembered the screens showing him getting punched and kick and winced. Sasuke saw Naruto wince and smirked confidently.

After all no reason not to have fun with the failure before knocking him out. With that in mind Sasuke stopped suddenly in front of Naruto and leaned forward to whisper his taunt in the idiot's ear. Naruto quickly registered the closeness of Sasuke and realized the situation was identical to the third screen he saw. He grinned because if that was the case all he had to do was punch Sasuke in the stomach to win. He quickly raised his fist and punch Sasuke with all the strength he could muster and just like on the screen Sasuke fell to his knees as the punch knocked all the wind out of him. Naruto couldn't help but grin as the teachers called the match, for the first time since he started the academy he had one a spar against Sasuke.

It was a peaceful day in the village of Konoha with its citizen's going to and fro continuing on with their daily lives. None of them are aware of the consequences each and every decision they make can affect the world and no one was aware that in the academy one of the students just got the power to manipulate each and every choice they make. Whether he will use the power to benefit himself or for the good of the village has yet to be seen. Soon though, soon this village will learn for every action there is a reaction and for every reaction there is a repercussion and on that day one ninja in training awoke the power to manipulate each one of them. His name is Naruto, and his power is your choice.


	2. Chapter 2

After the conclusion of the spar, nothing could bring Naruto's mood down not the threats of Sasuke's fan club, not the shock on the teachers face, and certainly not that weird thing that happened during the fight. Naruto had decided to go see the Hokage after the school day maybe he could tell him what was going on with that whole screen place thingamabob. Pushing those thought to the side Naruto tried to focus on the rest of the lecture till the bell rung.

Immediately after the bell rung the blonde boy decided to talk to the hokage about his spar with Sasuke. As he left the building he saw a civilian looking inside the gate. Assuming it was one of the students' parents he didn't say anything and kept walking, everything seemed ordinary until he look the man in his eye and his vision faded to black. His vision cleared as once more he could see four screens. Remembering this place from when he fought Sasuke he quickly looked at the screen furthest to the left.

Screen #1 showed Naruto walking out from under the arch in front of The Acadamy and making it up the street before he is grabbed into the ally way and promptly beaten by a mob of 25 or more people, Naruto shuddered at the grisly image before looking away from the screen.

Screen #2 showed Naruto falling staying behind a bit before another kid who looked like him walk out and got beaten by the mob, Naruto couldn't help but be relieved that it wasn't his body being attacked but still shook his head and turned to screen 3 (his favorite thus far).

Screen #3 showed Naruto staring at the man for a little while before the man got impatient and came towards him intent on capturing him for himself but he slipped on a banana peel and fell. During that time Naruto was able to hop on the roof and escape the mob once again.

Screen #4 looked the same as last time with the word choose going across the top again as well as the list of options.

Naruto choose screen 3 as it was the only screen that allowed him to escape with the least amount of damage and then the world shifted to the outside world. The random civilian near the entrance of The Academy saw Naruto look of in space for a moment and immediately thought the demon was mocking him. Angrily he made his way over to the little abomination was standing only for him to slip on a banana peel that someone threw down. Naruto seeing that he was on the ground quickly ran and jump onto the roof and continued on his way to the Hokage Tower in the middle of the village.

Naruto was able to make it there with no more instances of going into that weird place. When he got to the Hokage's office and closed the door he immediately went to sit at across from the older man.

The Hokage smiled a kind smile and ask "What can I help you with my boy; how was the Academy?" Naruto grinned as he regaled his grandfather role model with the tale of his epic defeat over Sasuke. "It was awesome" said the excited 8 year old "I hit him in the stomach and he feel on the ground from the pain he was feeling." The Third Hokage smiled, happy that he had such a great day but at the troubled look on the blonde face he could tell there was something more to this visit than him just hitting Sasuke. "Naruto my boy, what's wrong with ya?" he asked worried that someone may have told him he was wrong for fighting back or something. "Oi jiji, when I was in the ground after Sasuke hit me the first time, I remember feeling something tingle in my eyes and when I got up and Looked in Sasuke eyes I saw a room of like four tv screens and they showed me three different thing that almost happened" He looked up to see if The Hokage was still paying attention, seeing that he was Naruto continued. "Well in all three videos he started the same and dashed at me it was what happened at the end that changed; like in the first video he punched me back to the ground, in the next video he spun and kicked me out of the ring and in the last video he dash and stopped to taunt me but I won the match by punching him as hard as I could in the stomach" Naruto chuckled at that as did the Hokage. "In the last screen though jiji, it said choose and allowed me to pick whichever screen I wanted. So I just chose the last screen because it was the one I won in. However, when everything went back to normal o time had passes and Sasuke did exactly as in the video. Do you know anything about this jiji?"

Sarutobi was flustered he did know exactly what it was; but how would he give the news to Naruto without telling the boy about his family tree. Sarutobi closed his eyes and decided on a half-truth. So looking at Naruto again he said "Naruto I know what you are talking about and we have some scrolls around here somewhere if you need to look at them. Allow me to locate them and call you when I have them is that ok?" Naruto nodded his head quickly before stopping to add another question befor he went home and went to sleep turning to the old man he asked " Is this a bloodline jiji?" Sarutobi smile and nodded his head yes preparing for the next question. "What is it name?" Naruto asked now more excitedly than ever. Sarutobi smiled and said "Subete no sentakushi ga mi rareru." Naruto smiled and nodded before leaving the office and heading home ready to start his life as a bloodline ninja.


	3. Chapter 3

"Regular talking"

"**Demon or God"**

'**Demon thinking'**

'Regular thinking'

As Naruto entered his house from his meeting with the Hokage he went and laid in his bed and reflected about his day.

'Wow, I can't believe that I beat Sasuke, activated a bloodline, and that the old man will find me some information on it tomorrow' thought the blonde bundle of energy.

'Today was a good day' thought Naruto as he finally slipped into a deep sleep.

The sound of a low growl woke Naruto up, startled he looked around and saw that he was standing in a shallow pool of water in front of a set iron gate with a sheet of paper in front of it. Naruto was both amazed by the size of the gate and confused as to where he was at. Naruto thought he heard movement and looked in the direction of the bars only to step back when he saw two glowing red orbs looking back at him.

"W-W-Who ar-r-r-re you?" Naruto asked with great trepidation.

"**I am the great kyuubi and we have much to discuss."** Came the demonic and weirdly soothing voice from behind the bars.

Naruto was slowly losing fear of the voice, figuring if it wanted to cause him harm then it would have already without talking to him. Remembering one feature of his bloodline that he had notice upon review of his day, he gathered his courage and looked at the beast.

"Ok, I will listen but first you have to pass my test of trust first and then and only then will I listen to what you have to say, deal?" He asked with as much determination he could muster while talking to a supposed to be dead fox demon.

Intrigued by his hosts request the kyuubi stayed silent waiting to hear what exactly the boy wanted.

Taking the fox's silence as an acceptance of his challenge he explained "When I activated my bloodline, it was always when I looked in the eyes of a person that wanted to cause me harm or was in the process of hurting me. So if you look in my eyes and nothing happens then I can believe what you say."

The kyuubi just nodded and lowered its head its red eyes meeting the boys blue eyes and they just stared at each other for a second. Naruto, seeing how his bloodline hadn't activated, decided that he could trust that the kyuubi would not harm him and sat down prepared to hear what the kyuubi had to say to him.

The kyuubi, seeing that he had the boy's attention, begin to ponder where he should begin his tale. He then decide the beginning would probably be the best bet.

He looked at Naruto and said **"Ok, young one, I shall tell you the tale of my origins, explain your bloodline, and explain the effect my chakra has had on your bloodline."**

"**Ok, have you ever been told the story of the sage six paths?"** Seeing the boy shake his head he continued.

"**Well, long ago there was a man who is considered the father of ninjutsu. This man is known as the Sage of Six Path, because he used six bodies to fight with him. The sage is considered to be the creator if me and my siblings, the nine bijuu, but this is wrong. My siblings and I are beings of pure energy created when the world was created almost 14 billion years ago. This phenomenon is known as the big bang and is said to create universe."**

Seeing Naruto's face he **sighed "Naruto, just trust me on this as to completely explain will take way to long."**

"**Anyway me and my "brothers", for lack of a better term, where created in this explosion and gained sentience over a period of time. At first we simply stayed within our own field or what would later be called planets, with mine being the biggest called Jupiter and Shikakuu's own being the smallest called Pluto. Over time regular human without the gift of Chakra, civilians as you now call them, began to travel in space and unwittingly allowed me and my brother's energies to pool in the earth's atmosphere."**

The Kyuubi paused and looked to see if he had the boy's attention, upon seeing the boy looking excited he smiled and continued the story.

"**The build-up of our combined energy began causing mutation to the human world, at first was the changing of peoples skin tone, then some of them began to show strange abilities, until finally the emergence of Chakra and the Sage of Six Paths emerged."**

Naruto was floored, and understandably so, he had just learned more about history then anybody in the world knew.

"Awesome, history is so cool, can you please tell me about my bloodline though?" asked the excited kid as he looked at the giant fox.

Kyuubi just smiled and looked at the boy before letting out a small chuckle before he started to speak again.

"**Alright, alright settle down."** He waited until Naruto was seated and quiet before continuing.

"**As the Old Man has probably already told you, you bloodline is called the Subete no Sentakushi a mi Rareru or essentially the Power of Choice. However, what he did not tell you is what exactly your bloodline does." **

Pausing to see if he still held Naruto's' attention he looked down at the boy, only to be met with a glare because of the pause in the story about his bloodline. Kyuubi merely chuckled before continuing…

"**Naruto your bloodline is odd, it allows the users to see a limited in the future in different dimensions and then allows the user to pick which one best suits their needs."**

Kyuubi looked down and saw that Naruto had a look of pure confusion in his face. He thought for a second before continuing.

"**Hmmm, lets' say that the universe was like a tree. The trunk or the main part of a tree is the basic events that happen in a person's life. For you that would be the fight with Sasuke. Do you understand me so far?"**

He saw Naruto nod as he continued with his explanation

"**Ok the branches of a tree are the choices that you and your opponent make, while the leaves are the consequences of that decision."**

Seeing the boy still had some confusion he gave an example.

"**Ok, In your fight with Sasuke, which we are saying is on the trunk of the tree, when you went in that room didn't you see three screens with different words next to them?"**

Naruto nodded as he remember the visual aspects of the room he was in.

Kyuubi took this as a sign to continue "Ok, basically the screens were the different branches or all the choices that were going to happen, while the words like "punch" and "win" were the leaves or consequences of you choosing that branch or dimension. Get it?

Naruto looked to be hard in thought and the Kyuubi was beginning to wonder if it he had dropped to much on the boy.

"Ohh, I get it" said the boy who looked as if he received a revelation. "Basically going through life Is like climbing a tree, as you climb the trunk eventually you get caught in a place where you have to take a chance and you have to go out on the branches. My bloodline is basically helping you decide whether or not you should choose that particular branch. Right?"

Kyuubi was floored by the boy's simplistic yet accurate description of his bloodline and made a mental note of it for later.

"Absolutely correct Naruto, though I have some extra news, It seems that my chakra being active in your body has super charged your genes Naruto."

Seeing that the boy was confused he decided to elaborate on what exactly a gene is.

"**A gene is like a tiny device that holds the data for the things that make you basically you. It mostly has to due to personality trait you get from your parents and family. Such as: hair color, eye color, skin tone, and many other things. Genes may also affect you Elemental affinity, favorite food and other things along those lines."**

Kyuubi looked down and saw naruto at least looking like he understood what he was saying.

"**A gene usually can't hold more than four generations worth of information from your family history, however because of my Chakra your genes has expanded beyond the four generation limit and can now hold up to twenty generations of information that will be unlocked as your genes reveals more and more of your ancestry."**

Naruto smiled before frowning again he looked at Kyuubi and began to say something

"Kyuubi the gene thing is pretty cool and all, but um how does that effect my bloodline?"

"I am getting there" the kyuubi said with a snort "anyway, because of this you not only keep the bloodline that you got from you parents but also may inherit the abilities of your ancestors, some of which have never been seen in this world."

Naruto eyes lit up ah he jumped in the air

"That is so awesome, Have any been unlock right now cam you go see please please please?" Naruto asked with all the excitement of an 8 year old on a sugar high.

"Sit down." Kyuubi said with pure authority in his voice, and Naruto quickly obeyed. "Sorry for yelling, but to answer your question yes I can go see if anything has been uncovered or something."

With that Kyuubi closed his eyes and looked to be in deep concentration when he opened his eyes and said "Oh, This just got more interesting."

Naruto was about to ask what did he mean when the walls started rumbling and he heard his name echo vaguely around the walls looking at Kyuubi in confusion and a bit a fear he as

"Hey, kyuu what is going on here?"

The Kyuubi look on calmly as he told Naruto he was being woken up before fading away.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of Hiruzen Sarutobi, before hopping out of bed and hugging the old man.

"Morning Jiji, what are you doing here?" Naruto gleefully asked.

"Remember, I told you I would come and get you if I had any information on your bloodline" Said Sarutobi as he pulled out a scroll.

Naruto smiled and told his grandfather to hold on because he had a lot to tell him first. Sarutobi simply nodded his head before turning his back towards Naruto and heading toward the kitchen to make them breakfast.

As he turned around Kyuubi, who was watching the whole scene, smirked and let loose a small pulse of chakra which was felt by the Anbu and the Hokage. Most of the Anbu brushed the pulse off as Naruto and the beast he held chakra being merged together. However, one Anbu was new and didn't get the memo from the hokage that this very incident would occur time to time, plus his hatred of the boy which did nothing to help the situation, let out a war cry and charged towards the boy looking Naruto directly in his eyes.

Naruto opened his eyes and caught a glance of the attacking Anbu before being pulled into the very familiar room of screens. Though this time there were four screen instead of three. Naruto looked at the screen to see which branch he would climb on this time:

Screen 1: (closest to the left) The Anbu charges at Naruto grabs his sword and stabs Naruto in the stomach. This screen had stomach stab as a title.

Screen 2: (screen to the left of the two in the middle) The Anbu runs and does a spin with his sword blade sticking out resulting in Naruto having his head chopped off. This screen had Decapitation as a title.

Screen 3: Shows the Anbu running but before he could get close he is impaled by numerous shuriken and his remains are pinned to the wall courtesy of the Hokage. This screen is titled Old man saves you.

Screen 4: Like the others shows the Anbu running but as he gets close Naruto lets out his own war cry and a beam of orange energy erupts from his eyes and hits the Anbu going through the wall. This screen was title Activate.

Excited and intrigued Naruto quickly chose screen 4 before everything faded and he was back in the real world.

Naruto eyes were now wide open as the Anbu appeared right in front of him. Naruto felt a tingle in his eye before incredibly sharp pain exploded in his head. Screaming Naruto grabbed his head in a vain attempt to make it stop. Suddenly the Anbu in front of him was enveloped by an orange light and crashed into the far side of the small apartment. The wall behind the Anbu crumbled and gave way to the force behind the blast sending the poor Anbu flying across the open sky of Konoha. Naruto started to close his eyes as the exhaustion from unknowingly using most of his already considerable reserves. As Naruto closed his eyes the beam slowly died out the Hokage and remaining Anbu was shocked. Getting over his stupor the Hokage ordered the Anbu to take Naruto to his Office and for someone to fix the boy's wall. As he turned to walk out the door Sarutobi thought

'Yes, a lot to talk about in deed'

**Finally finished with this chapter and I can't tell you how hard it was to get this particular chapter out.**

**Well please read and Review and also check out my other main project right now Naruto: Secret of The Mist and please tell me which characters you would like to awaken their powers next.**

**Remember I do not own Naruto**


End file.
